Talk:Beyond Birthday/Archive 1
I didn't know that B attempted suicide. ::Does anyone know anymore about the book Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases? Like Why L's life might have been extended because of Misora's Death. Or Anything about B's shinigami eyes that isn't mentioned in the book? I'd really like to know more about it. ::Errrm he tryed to commited suicide at the end of the book didnt you read it? -VENOMSGOD101 14:11, 22 October 2008 (UTC) and he kills young pretty girls too. ::As for L's life being extended, if Light had known that Misora had actually seen L and worked so close to him, he could have led her on even longer and she might have figured a way to contact L for help. In that case, Light would just use her to get to L faster and might have tried to lure L into helping her before she died so that he would have a better opportunity of killing L. It sounds a little confusing, but it does make sense in my mind. There are so many ways that Light could have used that to his advantage, but since he didn't, L lived longer. Also, Beyond Birthday only tried committing suicide because he wanted to make it the case that L could never solve. He didn't have a particular death wish, or was tired of living. Instead, he just considered his life as disposable as those he killed, all to be used to defeat L. ::Also, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases is the only place that mentions Beyond Birthday's Shinigami Eyes, so everything else you might hear would just be speculation unless the creators have somethingsay about it. -Lawliet Lover 20:32, 23 October 2008 (UTC) BB is amazing :D - Mihael Lover ---- Light had no idea of Naomi Misora's close involvement with L in regards to the Beyond Birthday murders. All that he knew was that she had found evidence which could "convict" him if L found out. His only choice was to eliminate her with the Death Note, regardless of any information that she might have had. Regarding the extension of L's life span through Naomi Misora's death: she had no new information about L that Light would not eventually have when he meets L in person. The only way that killing her might extend L's life span would be if Misora had revealed information about BB and Wammy's House. If Light had found the orphanage/school early enough, he probably would have discovered L's real name as well as his heirs (Mello and Near). Then he could simply write all of their names into his Death Note and there would be no one left to oppose him. --Mogturmen 18:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Um... Actually, Light did know that she had worked with L. She told him. He didn't know that she had seen L or what case they had worked on together, but knowing that wouldn't have helped him any. Her knowing L would have made letting her live more dangerous because (as she explained when she told him), L might listen to her and Light would be quickly caught and executed. Killing her prolonged Light's life and, as a result, shortened L's. ---- Hey, I never thought of that. Even if he wasn't able to find L's real name, he would have easily found out Watari's name. Killing Watari would have slowed down the investigation and might have stressed L out enough for him to make a mistake. Who knows? Lawliet Lover 15:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, how do you know BB has tanner skin than L and is taller than him? And where did you find out this as well? Birthday October 31 1982 (1985 in the anime) Deathdate January 21, 2004 (2007 in the anime) Also known as B, BB, Rue Ryuzaki Sign Scorpio Age 20+ Status at debut Serial killer, former Wammy's House resident Relations ? Seiyū N/A Voice actor N/A Knowledge 7/10 Conceptualization Power 9/10 Will to act 10/10 Motivation 10/10 Social Skills Was it on how to read 13?? If so, what page? Sorry, I'm just curius about BB and wanted to go check out the page you go tthis info from for myself Tweetybaby2 03:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I'd also like the source of that information. It is, to my knowledge, not present in HTR nor is it in Another Note. Though it could be assumed that B *is* darker than L since he wears makeup. I'm almost 100% positive that someone pulled those dates (with the exception of his death date which is accurate) for BB out of their arse. BB wasn't even in the anime. The hell? --Scarred DNA 03:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Who ever edited BB's page before me messed it up... I'll try to fix it but please, leave the over all format the same when you edit pages! it gets confusing after a while Dumpthecookie 9:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I do not believe they ever gave B an official birthday... But his death date is January 21, 2004, as it is stated in the closing lines of the novel, as well as in HTR 13. In the novel it states that while B was "serving a life sentence in a California prison, he died of a mysterious heart attack on January 21, 2004" However, in HTR, it states in the timeline section that "Beyond Birthday is killed by Kira". Yup. Birthday,however, I do not believe that they gave him one. And I seriously doubt it would be the same as L's.. how could they have the same birthday if wammy's house was founded to make a backup L- so L must have been a detective at the time was he in a movie?! I was watching the second Death Note movie a few days ago, and i saw a strange man in Misa's flashbacks. He looked like BB in a way, but with slightly different hair...i just NEED to know if that was him!! bye-bye -HidanTheJashinist Are you sure it wasnt L'' Which One, The Guy Who Killed Her Family? Another Theory about the cover design on L.A.BB Murder Cases. Some people believe that it is L on the art in LABBMC, but I think it's B, for the following reasons; The visible B at the top of the page (aforementioned in the article.) The fact that shinigami eyes are invisible to humans. (Also aforementioned) Also, the book was written in japanese. Although in western prints it is read left to right like a conventional novel, the image will be exactly the same as in the japanese versions, because artists always make sure their images aren't flopped - to avoid skewing the image. This is especially true with shonon media. So, if you think about it, the image will be at the end of the book for westernwers, but the beginning for the japanese. And so, because the japanese read right to left, Naomi misora would appear before Ryuzaki (either L or BB) - this is a common thing when there are pictures of the protagonist and antagonist - the protagonist always appearsfirst to the reader's eyes, if there is a frame/picture of them facing each other, so it would actually appear like Naomi Misora and then her rival, BB. This is speculation of course - proof fromt he authors is required but the theory is pretty sound. The Real MM case Everyone, I have found that most think that the murderer of this man was most likely a doing of Beyond Birthday....instead of a Kira...would you care to emphasis this? Or would you rather tell me me more on this case? Look up: Manga Murder case on google or look up the article on this wikia..... Thank You for your time, Victoria Valentine 14:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) REPLY: I doubt it, since BB was sent to prison before Kira ever became (in)famous. No way would he ever known about Kira or would ever have been able to do it. Besides, BB was sent to jail in 2002 and died in 2004 (2007 in the anime), the murder was committed September 28, 2007, BB was dead by then. Anime for BB? I was just wondering if there is an anime that has to do with Beyond Birthday and L and all that? Like basically an anime for the book, "Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case". If someone knows this answer, please tell me. If theres an anime, I really want to watch it! 03:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Hana I don't know about his own anime. Here is an easter egg from Death Note though. BB is circled.Near Wieb 23:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, that's clearly Matt - he has his goggles on if you look really close. Mello is circled as well (the guy who stands against the wall). Near is in the back (behind the blonde... girl I think); BB was the second kid taken in Wammy's, while Mello, Near and Matt are the 4th generation. 18:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Canon picture of BB There is canon picture of BB, as illustarted by Obata. Why is not being used? The picture comes from the cover of the novel, as found here: http://cdn.myanimelist.net/images/manga/1/12222l.jpg I think it'd look more consistent with other pages if it didn't have a piece of fanart instead of official art. BB in the anime? Can we also add a section about fan speculation about BB being in the anime? Possible pictures of him: ---- He dressed like L, this means that he doesn't dress like L all the time, and in a picture, mello appears, he disapeard long time before mello were on wammy's hause. Well if BB wasn't dressed like L in the cameo, how the heck are we supposed to identify him as BB? It's called 'artistic liberties' because the viewers are not geniuses. Deseased Mother and Dad ---- On the novel, mello says that because the shinigami eyes, beyond could see the day that his dad and mother deseased on an accident. I've read the novel, and read no such thing Uh, were you paying attention? The book clearly stated that B's Mother was hit by a train and his Father was mugged and murdered. Look around for it, you'll find it, it was on one of those pages that showed what B was doing, like where it told about B praticing his laugh, like the little maniac he his. ^_^ Taha :3 owned ~Ryota-kun Pretty Much, yeah ^_^ I forgot to say my name last time - I'm Molly Massacre. Sorry if I sounded rude last time! Sincerely. ''Molly Massacre 'L could still be Alive!!!' Did any of you notice that the L killed in the book could have been BB? When Rem wrote down L's name, and when Misa saw L's name, they could have seen BB's name. When L died, that could have actually been BB. Ohba said that BB was killed by Kira and the Death Note. {C}sigh ok...im not sure myself but i think afer L dies i think he watches Light and waits til he dies...so i think thats why he saw L's face when he dies.... No, because at the end of LABB murder cases it says BB died of a mysterious heart attack in a california prision. L definetly did not die in prision.. BB is dead, and so is L. My question would be.. hwat was BB's real name? or was it really rue ryuzaki? I don't recall it saysing it was an alias. It didn't but Ray Penber said they had no files of anyone with the name Rue Ryuzaki. So it was most likely an aliias I suspect that it's neither. I believe I recall somewhere in the book it says that having the Shinigami Eyes was why 'he called himself Beyond Birthday' and Rue Ryuzaki was suggested to be created to relate to L. Lawliet, LL, RR. Since Ls are Rs in Japanese....Somewhere near the end there's one line that does something like that His real name will probably never be known. But that's okay! Because he's cool. No, actually he is dead. His death was written at the end of: Death Note Another Note: Los Angeles BB Murder Case. But also his death date is written briefly in the the special edition: Death Note Book No. 13 How to Read.- RandompersonwholikesBB L could still be alive L is dead and so is BB. kira killed BB using his death note probably looked through all of the police records and found BB's name Ah, yes. That's true. I was thinking simply that Kira killed L and BB at the same time...BB may have been a stand in. It doesn't matter to me that L is alive or not, but rather that they made a character to look just like L, and perhaps it was this that was intended to make the reader think that Light killed L. L Isnt Alive Sorry folks but uhh shouldn't really be typing this in school lol but still L is dead and so is BB you see. well let me explain. in Death Note Another Note it sais that BB died. Most probably during the rain of Kira. And even if it was BB that tryed to act like L again shurely he would have RED eyes in the anime. and also shurely Misa Misa would of picked up that he had shinigami eyes maby because she has shinigami eyes but yes i am aware BB wasnt a death note holder. haha xD confusing i know but i really think L is dead. sorry folks :/ i want L to be alive too D: HE WAS COOL...but mind that no one can dissagree BB is cool as well >:3 taha. B and L's Deaths There is one little problem with the idea that L was actually BB. Even though it says that BB was killed by Kira, and we know that Kira played a role in L's death, there is one major flaw in saying Kira killed BB and L's still alive. The days of death are DIFFERENT. BB was killed January 21, 2004 (2007 in the anime), and L's death was in November (don't remember actual date, sorry...). That's a 10-11 month difference in dates, and so it could not have been BB who was killed because he was already dead. They would not say BB died in January if he died in November... So that's my two cents on the issue. BB references in the anime http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am0bjA8gZ-E&playnext_from=TL&videos=K2JTwkXNn0c you should watch this video, it shows very good examplaes off BB in the anime. I love bb, i havent read the book yet, but from what i hear about him, i want to get it, im poor, does anyone know where to read it online? You can find it on www.4shared.com 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion of Mr. Beyond Birthday I for one, in my own opinion I believe Beyond was just a mixed up character. Twisted, but with the possibility of having reasons of insanity. No one is perfect, but not everyone has the urge to impersonate people. Beyond wanted things that he couldn't have, and wasn't normal in any means. With the fact of not getting what he wanted, like a child he rebeled. B.B is the twisted, unstable soul of the Manga/Anime Death Note. -L Lawliet My Opinion of Mr. Beyond Birthday 2 I think Japan should either: A:Make an anime for Death Note:Another Note:Los Angeles B.B Murder Cases B:Make another Death Note movie for Death Nother:Another Note: Los Angeles B.B Murder Cases OR C: Both -L Lawliet And since he's supposed to look a lot like L, wouldn't it be awesome if Ken'ichi Matsuyama played BB? =D Ikazuuyr13 10:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why is he crazy? I am sure that all of you who are reading this page know who Beyond Birthday is. If not flip over and read up. What made him crazy? The eyes of a shinigami? Wammy's house? An event while out of Wammy's house? Please add you views. Don't leave trash here please. Near Wieb 05:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I believe that having the Shinigami Eyes changed his way of thinking from a normal person and thus twisted his morales. It's been my opinion that his mind set is 'They're going to die at on this day at this time anyway one way or another, so why not by my hand?' And by that logic, it's not that he's 'crazy' he just didn't have the best outlook on life and his stay at Wammy's House probably didn't really help any. Of course, I may just be saying all this because I'm a BB cosplayer....Regardless of that, I think it's really just all the things he's gone through that make him the way he is, just like everybody else. ~ Queen B Well, I think maybe if BB had known A, the trauma of BB losing A could make him lose his grasp on reality. Losing things close to you can drive you off the deep end, make you bitter, resentful, desperate to prove yourself... And yes, the shinigami eyes may of affected him. Perhaps he couldn't understand why no one else could see what he could. Not only that, maybe he was alway second to everything... NarutoDN1313 10:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) AB and BB? Can anyone tell me A's name and alias, or how old he(?) was? I know about Beyond Birthday, but who was A? I know he(?) commit suicide. I also heard that A was a boy, and his(?) name was Almost Birthday, but if you can profide me with any information on him, it would be very helpful. Thanks :) Kind here. A doesn't have an offical appearance, but I believe he were alive he would be the same age as BB so... oh and his alias is After. You know, L is After Beyond Birthday? LABB? Slight typing error In the line "The pressure of Wammy's House proved to be too great for A,which caused A to commit suicide, while B wound up running away at some point.", it should be "too great for A, which cause A...". There should be a space between the comma, also why has this page been under protection for long? Shouldn't an admin change that? Takoto 18:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) BB isn't dead, L is though BB cannot be dead! Didn't you hear in the book? He has no real name, he named himself Beyond Birthday because of his eyes, but it says he dies in the book, but that can't be true! Light couldn't be all 'lol no name kill him noaw >:D' Yeahno that's not done. If BB had no name he cannot be killed by Light via Death Note, I think he just faked being dead to get out of the prison. BB may still be among the Death Note world. {C 16:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Kind of Wammy House P.S. My name is just my roleplaying name BB is dead. It says so in the end of another note in a prison. Beyond Lawliet the guest editor' '' ''BB is dead because although he didn't know his original name, he did, however, name himself. This anime is interesting because it requires a person's name to kill them even though I believe a person's name is subjective. I personally believe that Beyond Birthday was killed using the name he gave himself because that is how he saw it, that was his real name. Likewise, L has many aliases and names, but he does not actually believe he is these, he knows what his real name is and he was killed by this. Who knows, maybe L's name isn't actually L Lawliet, hell, it could have easily' been Ben Tucker or something before he found himself at the orphanage. You can't say for sure. Anyway, I believe Beyond Birthday's name was just that, and so it is true. As much as you would like it to be true, he is. in fact, dead. '-S'' Ok, lets get it straight. Beyond names himself. He is not given the right to remain silent. He has to tell the FBI his name. He is recorded into the police records. Light Imagay gets into his dad's computer. Imagay writes every sinle name his cruddy eyes fall on into his precious Death Note. Beyond Birthday is one of them. Dead in 40 seconds. You do NOT know how much I want to kill Light over and over again.NarutoDN1313 00:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on now. Bashing is not cool. This page isn't for unleashing your hate. It's for discussing Beyond's page and asking/answering constructive questions. This means people should not refer to Light Yagami as "Light Imagay" or make insults. If you want to do that, there are plenty of forums on other websites dedicated to bashing things you don't like. Everyone has the right to remain silent. However, some states say that you must give your name if an officer asks for it. Regardless, he's a murderer (of a child, no less), so it's not like he gains anything by not telling them. And he's from Wammy's House so they likely could have found his name if they identified him as a former resident (which would be pretty easy, considering L is working on the case and was raised there). WH is an orphanage, and they have to operate within the laws governing childcare (i.e. the information regarding each child is documented). MarleneZ.Talk 02:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) How did BB know enough about L to copy him if they never met? The article on BB says that he never met L because he didn't know his name and death date. Can someone please add a citation to show where that information is revealed? It is not mentioned one way or the other in the book. Also, how could BB know what L looked like or what his mannerisms were if he never met him? It seems unlikely that he would have gotten that information from a third party since barely anyone knew it. I suppose it's possible Watari told him, but what reason would he have had? Well mabey Watari told him because he knew he would be The New L. But that didnt happened he became crazy because mabey of all the people he lost. A might have been his friend and his mom and dad died. He wanted to be like L but he knew he would never be so he became the oppisite of L. - The New L Beyond's Relations Shouldn't A be under there...? I know he isn't a major character, but there was still relations, as clearly stated on A's page... well it's unknown if A and B where friends but it posible they where ... there may have been no relationship at all B could have came after A died and someone told B about how he die and B did not want the same fate? it's unsure My opinion. I think everyone here is looking in to this a little too much. B is never mentioned in the manga or the anime. Yes, L mentions the "B.B. Murder Case", but that's it. Nothing more. The author of the novel based his story off of the small statement that L made, and the novel isn't even canon. I don't mean to offend anyone who likes B. Anyway, this isn't a chat room. This is a spot to discuss work for the page. MarleneZ. 20:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) L.A.BB I've been thinking... If BB had something against L, he would've known him, and to dress like L he would have either been told or seen him. Also, A might have been alive when BB met L. So could L.A.BB mean L: L Lawliet, A: A, the guy who suicided under the pressure of Wammy's house and BB: The best psycotic murderer ever known? NarutoDN1313 10:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) We don't know if Beyond ever met L. Also, keep in mind that all of this is narrated by Mello and doesn't necessarily constitute factual material. A key point in this book has already been essentially voided by canon; humans can't mate with Shinigami, and Mello's theory of a Shinigami dropping their Eyes wouldn't make the slightest bit of since if Beyond was born with them. As for how he knows what L looks like: the thing is, it's never said that no one has ever seen L. In fact, he goes outside many times throughout the series, he just doesn't introduce himself to people as L. He uses a different name. Remember Near's puppet and mask of L? Now think about how Near found out about the notebook. He heard about it from a police officer that was at the scene of Higuchi's arrest. L was there at the arrest in plain sight in a hellicopter. He also gave a speech at Light's school. Then he went to some sort of resteraunt to talk about the suicide notes with Light. Everyone always wonders how Near was able to make his puppet and mask without seeing L, but that's just it: plenty of other people saw him, making it fairly easy to get a physical description. If Beyond was smart enough to be a successor to L, then he should be able to get a description of him. Now the L.A.BB thing... that makes sense. A lot of sense actually. I dare say that's darn clever, and one of the most interesting things on this page. Kudos for thinking of that :D MarleneZ.Talk 04:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC)